On Fire
by Reach.The.Stars.Inc
Summary: Kala and Layne


Collide

Kala looked at her dashboard to find the time; her clock read 7:05. She sighed and quickly grabbed her luggage from the backseat of her car and headed towards the house. The closer she got to the house the more interesting it became; it was two stories high and was painted a yellowish color. The shutters were brown, the matching color of the porch; which held two rocking chairs, a little end table and two or three plants. Hanging around the rim of the roof, which was over the porch, was an assortment of seashells and a few dream catchers.

She was not going to lie to herself; the house was adorable. Everything about it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Tearing herself from admiring the little cottage house, Kala headed towards the door and got ready to knock when the door itself swung open.

"Kala!" a petite woman squealed in front of her and enveloped her in a huge bear hug.

"Hey Aunty Emily." She managed to choke out into her aunt's shoulder. After taking a step back, she got a good like at her aunt. She still had her beautiful copper skin and long raven black hair. As she traced her aunt's face she gasped; three scars disfigured the right side of her face, tilting down her right eye and always making her mouth look like she was scowling about something.

"Kala, don't worry." She said touching her scars, but not self-consciously. "It was an accident and there's no harm done." Giving her niece a reassuring smile, she grabbed Kala's hand and gently pulled her inside.

The inside was just as adorable as the outside of the house. The kitchen, from what Kala could see, was the biggest part of the house. There was a long, country table in the center of the kitchen and the island was connected to the stove, so that Emily could cook and someone could either help or have a conversation with her. The walls were an off-white and the cabinets were made of dark oak and various kitchen supplies were strewn about, but it an organized manner.

"Are you hungry?" she asked Kala.

Kala thought for a moment, "Actually I had a snack on my way here. So I think I'm good for now; just tired."

Emily nodded at her and took one of Kala's suitcases she had placed on the floors. "Follow me." She smiled at her and began to head towards a set of stairs Kala had not noticed when she walked in.

They walked together in silence the whole way up until they reach the end of the hallway and Emily turned to the door on her right and place the suitcase down. "Well this will be your room. I'm the room we just passed on the right. I'll leave you for a little while so you can get settled." She leaned forward and kissed Kala on her forehead and headed towards the stairs.

Kala took a deep breath and opened the door. The walls were a light pink, the bed was small, but fit perfectly on the perfectly on the right side of the room in a corner. There was a dresser and a picture of a rose. The room was bare, but with some time Kala knew she could make it her own.

* * *

Jacob did not want to go back to school, but after being done for so long, he knew his friends would be would worried. He hopped into his Rabbit and started the engine getting lost in his comfort of his own car. After ten minutes of driving to school, he finally got there and saw his best friends waiting for him in their usual spot.

His foot was barely out of the car when they bombarded him. Quil came up and hugged Jacob (it was a brotherly hug). Embry came up and playfully punched him in the shoulder causing him to smile.

"Dude! We've missed you!" Quil said.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly.. I just..." he sighed.

"It's alright. We understand completely." Embry replied.

Just as they were discussing what Jacob had missed, a little red VW bug pulled into the student parking lot. All three of the boys stopped talking and watched, curious to whom this new comer was.

Out stepped a gorgeous girl of the age 16. She was wearing boot-cut jeans and black flats and a green American Eagle polo. She had auburn hair that fell down to her waist and when she glanced up in the boys' direction, Jacob saw her eyes were a bright green.

"Jacob, it's not polite to stare; let alone drool at the same time." Quil whispered to him.

Jacob couldn't stop staring, even though he was willing his head to turn the other direction. She looked up at the boys again and began to walk towards them. Jacob could feel his hands grow sweaty.

"Hello. You must be the some of the Quileute boys my aunt was talking so fondly about this morning." She stuck out her hand to Jacob, since he was standing right in front of her. "My name is Kala Young."

Embry shook her hand first and Jacob felt dumb for not moving, at least now his mouth was closed.

"Hey Kala, I'm Embry, this is Quil and please excuse my slow and awkward friend over here, Jacob." Kala giggled at that, but to Jacob it was music to his ears.

"Do want us to show you around school?" Quil asked. "Sam told us today was going to be your first day and we have to be helpful." He smiled.

"That would be great." She replied and smiled back.


End file.
